The Revenge of the Son
by nicoho98
Summary: A story about what would have happened if Ahsoka was revived by the Son and not the Daughter. And thanks to 'ScyrenaKenway0815' for the Cover Image!
1. Prolog

**So hello ppl. this is my first story I hope you like it!**

**It starts to SWTCW-Season 3 Episode 16, when Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka go to find a strange signal that wasn't used for over 2.000 years (I think you have already seen it)**

**This will have not a real regard to the real saga it will change all from after Season 3 Episode 16 (I've already written too much haven't I?)**

**Oh, and I'm German so sorry for very many spelling errors or grammar-crap:D**

There was caught an emergency-code of the Jedi that wasn't used for over 2.000 years and Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are sent to investigate.

So there they are now travelling off the 'planet' to go home.

But while they are flying the Son probably spawns in the ship and kidnaps Ahsoka. After Anakin chases the Son, they break down on Mortis again and he goes to find Ahsoka even when  
Obi-Wan tells him to stop, but we all know how stubborn he is.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

"You can't hold me here! Do you hear me?!" I yelled.

"Conserve your forces, you are here...to die" came the answer of a little 'thing'.

"Then I will flee!" I said.

I was in a little room with red lights, forced to the walls while I spoke with the little 'thing'. It told me that it didn't even know how long it was there already, but I told that I was a Jedi and Jedi don't surrender so easily. After a small talk it freed me from the wall and bit me, I was unconscious nearly instantly.

**Obi-Wan p.o.v.**

"Why does Anakin always walk away? How can I even find the Father?" I asked myself,

That was the most silly question I've ever asked myself because the 'palace' of the Father was directly behind me, I set off and went there to ask the Father what to do. After I got there I directly ran into a family drama, where the Son just attacked the Father. Then the Son flew away and the Daughter healed the Father,

"He needs time now" she said,

"I have to speak with him" I answered, but the Daughter refused.

She led me to an Altar and said that it would give me what I need when I get there, I went there and got a sword with that I could kill the Son.

**Third person p.o.v.**

Anakin finally got, where Ahsoka sat and wanted her to go.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka I'm here you are save let's go!" He said to her,

Then she asked him if he was proud of her.

"W-What? Yes sure I am proud of you, Snips, why not? Now let's get away from here!" Anakin answered on that question he really couldn't understand.

Then Ahsoka opened her eyes and you could see her sick yellow eyes, which were in that perfect ocean blue otherwise.

She told him in a hard tone "He is right, he is really right with everything, follow him, he only wants the best for the universe."

"Hey what's up with you?" He asked a little bit nervous,

"Why always so critical, _Master_? You've never really believed in me, or trusted me, now I don't need you anymore!"

"Ahsoka, he did something to you that's not you make it go away!" Anakin got really nervous now he didn't know what happened to her,

"He said I shall tell you something, he said if you don't follow him, then he will kill me!" she chuckled,

"I will not let this happen!"

"THEN YOU WILL BE FORCED TO KILL ME!" Ahsoka yelled and then she attacked him.

They fought and Anakin tried to calm her down but it would be no help to her.

Obi-Wan and the Daughter arrived where the Son was and he went to help Anakin against Ahsoka.

Before he arrived Ahsoka disarms Anakin and yelled "Now the apprentice kills the master!"

After Anakin blocked the attack because he got the light saber back with the force he asked

"Aren't you a little bit too rash, Snips?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!" was her answer,

then Anakin disarmed her, but she got her light saber back, then she ignited both because Obi-Wan came into the fight, too.

"Oh, two Jedi finally a challenge!" she stated before she attacked.

Then the Daughter and the Son began to fight, when probably the Father comes in and forces both through the windows.

There the Son attacked the Father again with his blood red lightnings...

**Ok, this was my very first Chapter of a story i have ever written so please be not mean :D  
I know this was just a repetition of 'Altar of Mortis' but I promise it will be something that couldn't be different it was just the introduction!**

**Please leave Reviews with good and bad news so I know what to do better;)**


	2. hmm what about Chapter 1:D

**Ok, people now the story really starts as I said the first chapter was just the prolog!**

**We were at the point where the Son attacked the Father with lightnings...**

**Daughter p.o.v.**

My brother shot him for nearly 3 minutes with lightnings it felt like it had been half an hour, I laid on the floor and couldn't really move. After he was finished with his attack he said he had killed Father and he had 'deactivated Ahsoka I blacked out. I moved without me wanting it I just forced the dagger to me out of my brothers hands and stabbed it through him, after that I went normal again and flew away.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I didn't know what to say after I saw what the Daughter did, she had killed her own brother and flew away in frustration. I ran towards Ahsoka,

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka wake up!" but it didn't help,

the Son said to me he could revive her with his life-force because he had to die anyway.  
I looked over to Obi-Wan and he gave me a look that said I should let him do it, because he would die anyway so we could save Ahsoka. The Son told me how to transfer the life-force from one person to another and I did it.

**Son p.o.v.**

'Oh, those Jedi are so naive they are really doing it and they will suffer for this!' While the 'Chosen One' transferred my life into that of their little brat I 'told' her a secret, I mean how to change the colour of the eyes, because she would have yellow ones now when she woke up but I want to hide it from her master, so she should make them blue before she wakes up again. Also I showed her how she could disguise her dark force-energy.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I heard the son whisper to me how I can change my eye colour and he showed me how powerful the dark side was and how I would be abled to hide it from the Jedi, I felt like I was just newborn when I woke up after I made my eyes be blue again.

"Hey, Snips" was all he said,

I don't had to ask what happened because the Son told me all what happened, that he was stabbed by his sister after he killed the Father.

"We have to find the Daughter" I said,

"Why should we find her? She is the light side of the force." Anakin asked confused,

"I know but the force is out of the balance now and she killed her brother because she wanted revenge we don't know what happens if we don't 'shut her off'!"

"Indeed, that is a very good argument, what if she gets the Dark now?"

"Or if we have a too big advantage now?" I laughed a very artificially laugh but it looked like Anakin and Obi-Wan hadn't noticed that.

**After 3 seasons of looking for the Daughter (you know which seasons I mean if you watched S3E15)**

**Obi-Wan p.o.v.**

"I found her!" I yelled to them after I had seen her bright light that wasn't that bright anymore.

She looked up at me and I saw she was crying because of what she had done,

"You don't have to fight me I will never be abled to live with that guilty feeling I have and before I kill more innocent people I will rather kill myself so please give me the dagger."

I was really surprised as she said that but she did it for the good of the galaxy so I didn't refuse and gave her the dagger. She stabbed herself with it and waited until she died, the last thing she said was, that they should look for the Son's replacement because he died.  
(We all know who the replacement is!)

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I couldn't understand all that, the Son was dead I have seen it with my own eyes how should he get a replacer? 'Ahsoka is the replacement' I heard a voice in my head but I ignored it, because that couldn't be and I would not destroy the trust between us just because of such a crazy voice in my head I was probably just tired.

"We should go back to the ship now and fly back, here is nothing left and the 'planet' starts to tumble-down!"

I only heard approving voices and we ran back. Fortunately the ship was completely functional although I crashed the ship after Ahsoka was kidnapped.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

'Oh, they are so silly I told Anakin in his head that I am the replacement of the Son and he just ignores it' I chuckled a little bit while I thought that and Obi-Wan looked at me but didn't ask why. We flew back away from Mortis into space and we got a signal from Rex that the signal was lost for a short time.

"Short time? Are you sure that it wasn't much longer?" Anakin asked but it seemed like it didn't bother him too much, so we just landed on the Jedi cruiser and went back home to the temple, there we had to tell the council what happened but it didn't seem like they would believe us or what we have seen.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

After we were in the council chambers for what felt like 3 hours we went back to our quarters but I decided to speak with Ahsoka before about what happened and if she knew it or not anymore.

"Why? Is there something I should remember of our journey to this...thing?"

"No, but I wanted to know if you do or not because the Son and the Father died while you 'absence' but that shouldn't bother you too much I mean he was a darksider and we know we don't like those people, but you should know that the Son killed the Father." Anakin explained,

"Oh, okay so is that all? I mean I'm really tired I just want to sleep right now, Master."

"Yeah that's all so sleep well, Snips." with that I left her alone.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

'I shuddered when I heard 'Snips' again I already told him I hate it when he calls me that but it seems like he thinks that was because the Son put a spell on me.' With that thought i fell asleep to sleep such a well sleep I haven't slept since such a long time...

**So people this was the first real chapter, the next will probably take a while because I have to do for school and things so please don't kill me :P**


	3. This must be Chapter 2 then?

**Hello people here we are again to Chapter 2 or 3? I really don't know how to call that when the first chapter was just a prolog. Anyway, have fun reading and I would like to get some tips what I can do better! In this Chapter Anakin and Ahsoka are going on an Assignment...**

-

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I frowned when we got called into the Council Chambers for details of a new mission. Since Mortis I really hated it to talk to the Council because I was a little bit scared the _Masters _could sense my Darkness but in my mind the Son always told me when I hold my barriers they couldn't find out because they were too hard to break even for Master Yoda, so I believed him and went with Anakin to the Council.

"Let's go." I said to Anakin.

**Third person p.o.v.**

When they got to the Council Chambers Yoda started and told them to go to Brangabungu (A/N That's a funny name isn't it? :D), and defend the Republic Outpost from a planned Separatist attack,

"How do we know they will attack there?" Anakin asked,

"We just know it, Skywalker" Mace concluded.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

'Oh, how I hate Windu I would love to kill him one day; or at least somebody else could do it for me', I thought to myself while we left the Chambers and went to the hangar. There arrived I told Rex to get his men ready to head off for Brangabungu (A/N Oh, here it is again :P). I have been a little bit of nervous, because I heard of the native animals which can jump to 12 feet high and run as fast as a speeder can. But because we were to defend the outpost and not kill the animals I've been pretty sure we would not cross paths with one.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

As I heard Anakin's thoughts about killing Windu I had to chuckle,  
'This dream is so much nearer than you think but probably you will not live long enough to know', I thought very sure Anakin was unable to hear it. I have been really excited about those native animals not afraid like Anakin was, because I saw the positive in it so I could train some force choking without using hands to make it look like somebody else did. But I had to make sure nobody knew where I was it would make Anakin probably a bit suspicious even when I was sure he was just too silly to live without the Jedi.

"How long will we need to Brangabungu (A/N No, don't be afraid I will not make a note now behind every time I write Brangabungu (A/N I'm so funny) but here it was two times more)" I asked when we arrived on the 'Resolute' to head for that planet.

"It will take 9 hours, 26 minutes and 14 seconds, Commander!" was the really exact answer I hadn't expected to hear.

"Oh, please say this isn't true I will really have to wait that long on this ship?"

"Snips, we always travel very long and you know we always spar or sleep in that time to be fit for the mission"

"Yes I know _Master_, but I can't wait to see those native creatures"

"You will not look for those native creatures they are kriffing dangerous and you know I don't want you to get hurt, my little Padawan!"

'The overprotective Skywalker has activated himself again I really shouldn't have said that now he will look for me like I am a criminal'

I just answered "Ok, _Master_"

**Anakin p.o.v.**

After I told Ahsoka not to look for those creatures and she answered I noticed how she said Master in the last time but I didn't thought long about it because we started our fly to Brangabungu,

"Hey Snips what about sparring?"

"Well, let's try my apprentice" she answered snippy,

"Why apprentice? What's going on?"

"Calm down _Skyguy_ I just said it because I will win and you'll have to learn lightsaber-combat from me"

"Hah, stop dreaming, Ahsoka"

**In the sparring room (Ahsoka p.o.v.)**

"Ok, 'Soki let's asses who is the apprentice here!" Anakin called**,**

We started our fighting instantly and I only used one lightsaber to give him a chance but he just didn't get it and at first it looked like I would win until he used the force to push me away, then I thought about using it to but I didn't want to hurt him with my overwhelming force powers so I just decided to uses my second lightsaber but without the force I couldn't really win so I let him think he was winning and then force push him against the wall with his right hand first (A/N the right hand is the mechanic one). I heard a loud crack and then I saw his hand was broken we looked at each other and started to laugh but we stopped when Anakin asked if there are new ones on the ship.

"I really don't know we could go and ask a medic droid or something?"

"Yes that's a good idea, what would I do without you?" he asked back sarcastically and started to walk away I followed him and excused, but it didn't seem like it would bother him anyway.

We arrived at the medical bay and Anakin asked if there were any mechanical arms on the ship, because he needed a new one. The droid took off and looked into the storage to find one that looked exactly like the old one, but that wasn't interesting because he had a glove over it anyway.

The medical droid showed Anakin where to lay down and started his work.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

Wow, I've been so relieved when I heard that there was a mechanic arm for me, because normally those are not just carried on a Jedi-Cruiser. When the droid finished working I got up and went to my quarters and decided to sleep till arrival on Brangabungu. I woke up half an hour before we were there, then I went to Ahsoka's quarters to see her sleeping, I went over to her to wake her up, she woke up and I saw a golden glow in her eyes for not much longer than half a second before they turned back into their beautiful ocean blue. But I thought it was just an optical illusion, when she was full awake, I told her we would arrive soon and remembered her not to go to the native animals.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

When we arrived I saw the outpost, it was a really high building and it was surrounded by trees and animals

'Those must be the native creatures' I thought to myself before we landed,

all the troops went out of the ship and into their sleeping quarters and so did I and Anakin. Because there were no quarters left I had to be in one with Anakin but I've been sure he wanted it like that to be abled to see if I'd go out in the night and because it was night on that planet, so we went to sleep.

**Ok, this wasn't very exciting, was it? I promise next chapter will be a little bit more mysterious ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chap 3? enjoy it :D

**So here it is, I promised it would be more exciting and more mysterious and I hope it is for you ;)**

**What do you think Ahsoka will be doing? Right she will do what she wasn't allowed to do she will go out of the outpost and find...?**

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I woke up from my sleep in the middle of the night, it must have happened because I slept the whole way here after I crushed Anakin's hand so I have been really fit and decided to go out to train some force-powers on helpless animals, I loved slaughtering helpless creatures so I didn't waste any time and went out after making sure Anakin was sleeping. I got around the guards that stood there but not the way everybody would to sneak around them that was boring so I decided to mind trick them.

**Outside of the Outpost**

When I was out of the outpost, which took me nearly 15 minutes because it was like a big labyrinth I saw many of those animals which I thought were named Fisherman''s friends,  
(A/N every regard to real things is completely casually... but because I really don't know if there are Fisherman's Friends in the USA from where the most readers come I just ask you now: Are there? If not... ok! If yes... has nothing to do with my invention Fisherman''s Friend because those are animals)  
I looked around and noticed a count of 6 Friends.  
(A/N I will name them friends because I don't want to always write the whole name, that was the last note in this chapter)  
I decided to train on five first because I like that number so one would be there to attack me or run away, silently I hoped it would walk away to bring me to more of those things. I had to concentrate very good to not fail because I have never choked so many 'enemies' at once, I started to choke them and they lifted up in the air and started to whimper. I killed them in less than 5 seconds and started to follow the sixth of the Friends to a cave, that cave looked like it was inhabited by human or other intelligent species or at least it was once. When I came in there I saw the Friend I followed and 3 little Babyfriends I decided to give them a faster death because even if I am the personification of the dark side of the force I still had a heart so I stabbed them all with my green lightsaber and went on deeper into the cave only to find a locked door which I would like to open but it needed 5 numbers  
(A/N Sorry for one more note but do you know which numbers that are? And do you think she can open the door? If yes what will be behind it? Wait for the next chapter:P)

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I woke up covered into sweat. I had a really bad nightmare, I dreamt about Ahsoka who fighted Dooku and Ventress and lost her leg in the process, but I couldn't make a clue out of it how should she be abled to fight against both and destroy both of Ventress' lightsaber? She was just a Padawan not a Jedi-Master or was she more? I shoved the dream and that thought away and looked over to Ahsoka's bed only to see it was empty. EMPTY? I thought I told her not to go out or wherever she was, I got her into this room to be abled to see her if she wanted to leave but she did it anyway I could have hit myself several times but I knew it wouldn't bring her back so I decided to get up and look for her.

**Outside of the Outpost, too**

I went out of the biggest entrance of the outpost and went around it until I noticed something dead on the ground, I thought the worst but I've been very relieved when I saw it were just Friends. But I looked more accurate and noticed there were lying 4 more of them and all in a row with strangle marks on their neck, then I looked around and saw footsteps to the north I decided to follow them.  
It was not a long way until I found a really big cave, I went into it and saw 4 more dead Friends, one normal big and three small ones. When I heard a noise from deeper out of the cave and I recognized it as Ahsoka's I followed the noise and walked 10 minutes until I found her trying to open a really big door that was locked with a lock which needed to be opened with 5 numbers. She tried to open it with the force, she pushed like there was no tomorrow but she didn't get the door open and she was such busy she didn't even noticed me, then I saw something I thought I would never forget in my lifetime, she used red force lightnings to open the door. RED? He only knew one person who shot red lightnings and he was dead... or was he in Ahsoka? Now he understood everything the voice in his head while getting away from Mortis was Ahsoka, she wanted to test him and he shoved that just away like it was nothing, now he saw what he has from that.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

Why can't I get that kriffing door open? It's just a metal door and-  
My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of an igniting lightsaber, ANAKIN? How did he find me here? Did I left footprints? Does he want to kill me now? He must have seen me using the lightnings and now he thinks I'm a Sith but I'm not, but he will not believe me, I'm not a Sith I am the dark side of the force that is a really big difference. I spun around and ignited my lightsabers too and started to fight with him, which wasn't very hard because I was finally abled to use all my anger in this attack because I didn't have to hide it here anymore.

**Ok, I promised too much? Yes surely I have I'm not very happy with myself please forgive me but the next will shock all of you and some after that too :D**


	5. this cap and chap 3 were up the same day

**Ok, today I really have a run I wrote Chapter 3,4 and 5 today but I will never upload two chapters or three a day it's too stressful and probably later some of you people expect two chapters or something a day and I don't want this to happen (no offense) I have a real life too :-(  
Now the fight between Ahsoka and Anakin goes on and if you believe or not Ahsoka will get open the door (Look in Chapter 3 the one after the one after the Prolog)**

**Anakin p.o.v.**

"I can't believe this is really happening, Ahsoka"

"Oh? You can't? I can really good but don't be afraid I won't kill you but you have seen too much so I will do something you probably don't like to happen!" she had the same voice she had on Mortis when Obi-Wan pulled out the dagger to kill the Son,

I am so afraid of what she will be doing to me I know as good as she does that I can't win this fight, because she IS the dark side, so I just surrendered the fight in hope she really wouldn't kill me but She won't because she has to get off this planet after the mission and when I'm not there it would be a little bit conspicuous.

"Oh, are you really that weak that you have to surrender against your Padawan, _Master_?"

"You are not my Padawan anymore you are the dark side!"

"Do you really think I will let you come through with this? I will stay you Padawan for more than 4 months more until my plan is running, then my apprentice and I will go into hiding and wait until we can get back to rule the galaxy, without the Jedi and without the Sith scum! And by the way your friend the chancellor is the Sith Lord you silly Jedi are looking for you are not even intelligent enough to see a Sith when he is IN your nose!" she laughed,

"You will not come through with this I will not let this happen!"

"But you will, I know it after I am finished with you, you will not remember what happened here, because I can delete things out of you head, what about deleting Padmé out of you? Would you like that?"

"NO, delete everything but not Padmé, anyways, how do you know about us?"

"Well it's not very hard to see that you love her... how you look at her and how you speak with her, Anakin even the Council knows but you are save because you are the 'Chosen One', oh and the 'Chosen One' is so important that he can just ignore the Jedi Code without consequences!"

After she said that to me she put her thump on my forehead and I fell unconscious instantly.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

Has this really just happened? He really found me in here? Next time I should hide my footsteps but now I have to open the door. Wait, what is that down there? That's Togrutan, and it means I should give in the time from Coruscant to Brangabungu in hours, then minutes, then seconds with lightspeed x 7.0. Very good to have such a good memory I exactly knew the numbers and gave them in: 92614 I've been so proud of myself, when the doors opened and I stepped in I saw four lightsaber hilts on a table in the middle of the room, I went to them and ignited one. I couldn't believe it when I saw a black blade coming out of the lightsaber and it laid in my hand as if it was made for me, 'That must be it, the force led me here to get those lightsabers' but why four? I only have two hands. When I looked at them I recognized that two of them didn't look like the ones I held in my hands, they looked a bit like the ones of... I could barely believe it should it really be that that person becomes my apprentice?  
(A/N Hah in this Chapter I will not tell you whose lightsabers that will be :P)

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I woke up back in my bed, 'Why did I thought BACK in my bed? have I ever been out of it?' I felt like I have slept for 24 hours. I decided to get up and watch for Ahsoka if she went out or if she did what I said. When I went out of the quarters I saw Ahsoka walking towards me saying,

"Oh _Skyguy_, I thought you would never wake up again, come on to the hangar we will head back to the Jedi-Temple"

"What? Back to the Jedi-Temple? I thought we had a mission?"

"Yes we had a mission but because you decided to sleep two days the clones and I got the clankers away without you!"

"What? I slept 48 hours? What happened to the clones? How many have we lost?"

"We lost no one, the attack wasn't as big as expected we got them in less than 1 hour away. And nevermind I won't tell the Council or Padmé that you sleep while you missions."

"What? Why did you say Padmé?"

"Well, she is your wife, isn't she? So it wouldn't be that great if she knew you are sleeping on missions she may lose her respect in you!"

"From where do you know that?"

"It's really not that hard to see."

"Oh, You think we should hide it better?"

"Yes, would be much better for you."

"Ok, I'll try, let's get to the Hangar we don't want to let the Council wait, do we?"

"No, never our friend Mace could get angry!" Ahsoka laughed while we started to get to the hangar but then she turned and said she forgot something.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

Wow, I nearly forgot my new lightsabers and those for my apprentice, but I didn't know when I will get him/her, but I had time.

**Ok, friends this was Chapter 5 or 4? I don't know :P**

**Who will be the apprentice? What about leaving a comment about that in the Reviews?  
'Lordhadrian' you please don't give a tip :P **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the day ;)  
Or the night, whatever I don't know what time you have!**

**This was written at 9.00 PM in Germany!**


	6. chap 5

**So hello and welcome back everyone I hope you got a good day to read this today you will finally find out who will become Ahsoka's apprentice!**

**Or probably not?**

**What about reading? I'm sure you will know afterwards.  
I really don't know how long those will be but till now my Chapters were always between 1.000 and 1.400 words long but I'm sure you will know who it is in this Chapter but you cannot be sure, can you?  
Have fun reading ;)**

**Council Chambers; Obi-Wan p.o.v. (no he will not be the apprentice he is far too old)**

"So you think it would be better to send two Padawans to that mission, Master Yoda" I asked

"Sure, I am, Master Kenobi, far too well-known all other Jedi are."

"That is a good argument, Master Yoda but which Padawans do you prefer?" Windu asked Yoda

"Not sure I am, yet. Mediate about this, I must." Yoda said while he got out of the room to go mediating,

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I just couldn't believe it she was predicted to be my apprentice? Why? I've been very sure she was hard to turn to use the strong side of the force and I started planning how to do it and started to manipulate her mind a little bit, but then I heard the voice of the Son in my head since a very long time 'You don't have to make you so much work you have the same force power I had so you can turn people without them even wanting!' 'I know but I want her to turn normal, then she will be much more friendly and easier to speak with than she is when I turn her against her wanting it'  
After that he didn't say anything anymore. I started to end small waves of Darkness into her mind to see how strong the light in her was and I've been really astonished, she was less strong than I thought.

**Barriss p.o.v. (Ok, now everyone will know)**

I sat in my room mediating when I abruptly stopped, I didn't want to stop it just happened without a good reason but then I felt darkness flooding in my mind and it was hard to fight it but I got it and asked myself who could have done that. Then my comlink went off and I answered it

"Padawan Offee, please head to the Council Chambers immediately, we have an Assignment for you and Padawan Tano" came the male voice of Mace Windu out of the comlink.

I stood up and walked to the Chambers, where I saw Ahsoka standing in front of the door waiting for me so we could get in there together.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I've been so excited to go on a mission with Barriss, I thought I would get her fast but that it would be that fast... I would have never dreamt of that but now it happens and I'm proud of having such a worthy apprentice.

Then Master Windu began to speak,

"You two will go on a mission to Raxus, we found out about Count Dooku staying there at the time, so you will investigate the city 'Takatukaland' (A/N I'm so crazy :D) and find Dooku. As far as we know it should be easy to find him because he normally doesn't hide his force signature, you will fly off immediately and give us information every 12 hours. You are dismissed."

After we went out of the Chambers we both went to our quarters and packed our things. Because I've been sure I would get Barriss on this journey as my apprentice I packed in the four lightsabers. I clipped mine on my belt and left my ordinary ones in my quarters and headed off towards the hangar, where we got a small separatist ship to fly to Raxus because that is a separatist planet. We should get there in less than 5 hours, so I decided to start my manipulating of Barriss on Raxus in our quarters which we should get there. We started the ship and flew towards our mission. Again I gave waves of Darkness into Barriss' mind, this time much stronger and longer.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I was so excited to fly to Raxus I heard much about that planet how great it was and now I should see it with my own eyes and-  
My thoughts were interrupted by an agonizing pain in my head I never had such a strong headache I began to scream but how should that help? I heard Ahsoka coming towards me I couldn't really see the pain was so strong I couldn't open my eyes but I could hear her.

"Barriss? Why are you screaming what's up?"

"A-Ahsoka, I-I cannot-"

I couldn't say more before I fell unconscious and slept a great 'sleep' even if I didn't understand how I can sleep so peaceful when I just had such strong headaches.

**5 hours later**

I slept the whole time of the flight and woke up 5 minutes before arrival, I laid in a bed and Ahsoka sat beside me, looking worried.

"Barriss, you are awake, oh I was so scared you just got unconscious, so I brought you here."

"Thank you Ahsoka, I just had a headache that was so painful that I couldn't do anything anymore."

"Ok, if you are better now I would say you get up and make ready for landing on a planet of the enemy."

"That's a good idea."

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

Ok, we are nearly there I hope we can get to the quarters before we get confronted with problems, so I can start with my plan.

**At the quarters**

We got to the Quarters without problems, that was what I wanted. Now I wanted to start turning Barriss in a sparring match, I asked her If she would like to do one and she said she would love to and got her lightsaber. I got mine and ignited them, Barriss was obviously surprised by seeing two black lightsabers, because I normally had a green and a yellow one.

"Why are your lightsabers black?"

"I found them while I were on the last mission with _Master _Skywalker."

She must have noticed how I said the 'Master',

"What's up between you and Master Skywalker, why do you say 'Master' like that? And where did you found those lightsabers?"

"I will explain you while the match."

**Ok, so how did you like this Chapter?**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, my dear readers this is the next Chapter (I gave up to write numbers), I'm sure you know what will happen here partly and I don't know if the next piece is in this Chapter as well of if I get enough words to bring it into the next chapter or if I get this in here and don't worry the action will be there soon (at least I hope so)**

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I started the fight with Barriss and she was surprised of how powerful my attacks were, she could barely hold off my strikes, after 4 minutes of boring fighting without sweat or something like that I force pushed her into the wall behind her and she couldn't really breath because it was so powerful,

"Come on Barriss, is that everything you can? Or is there more? Do you want to try it again or should I tell you what would help you?"

"P-Please... let go of me I-I can't b-breath..."

"Oh, sorry I forgot."

"So, I will help you getting stronger... You are so bad at lightsaber combat you shouldn't even live with your abilities and do you know what? the headache you has twice do you know who did that? Well, I can tell you, it was me!"

I felt how she got angrier but she could still control herself,

"Oh and before I forget I manipulated the Jedi-Council so they sent your Master alone into the biggest droid army the separatists have so I am very sure she will die will you tolerate this? Or will you kill me for that now? Come on fight me. I am sure you are too bad for even grab your lightsaber!"

I could feel the anger boil up in her she was really angry and it looked like this time she would use it. Then Barriss attacked me but not with all her power, so I cheered her on,

"Come on Barriss, use your anger, it makes you strong you could kill me right now."

"No, I will not attack another Jedi, it's not the Jedi way!"

"It doesn't have to be the Jedi way Jedi are weak to fight without their anger and all their might."

"But you are a Jedi too, why should you use it?"

"Haven't you understood, yet? I am no Jedi I stopped being a Jedi since I've been on Mortis with _Master _Skywalker and Obi-Wan"

"But why should you not be a Jedi anymore since that? By the way what happened there?"

"Well, I got killed and revived by the personification of the dark side my dear Barriss, that means I am no Jedi, I am the dark side of the force and you are destined to join me."

"Why should I join you?"

"Because the dark side makes you stronger than any Jedi can think of and you will not be killed by a clone trooper like every other Jedi will."

"Why should the clone troopers kill us?"

"Because the clone troopers are programmed humans, they hear directly of the order of the chancellor and he could kill every Jedi with three words 'Execute Order 66'. Order 66 is made to destroy the Jedi because the Chancellor is the Sith Lord for which the Jedi looked so long. He wants Skywalker as his apprentice."

"I can't really believe you, that can't be true."

"Oh, but it is Barriss and have I told you that you can see the future with the dark side? And that you get new lightsabers when you join me?"

"But I don't want to become a Sith just to see the future and get lightsabers."

"No you won't become a Sith, you'd become just a dark side force user and have powers not even the Sith have!"

"And you will bring peace to the galaxy with that because when you see the future you can see where the separatist leaders will speak with each other and you can kill them for me and bring peace to the galaxy."

"And if I still don't want to join you?"

"Then I will make you join me, I can turn people to the dark side without the wanting it and then you would just do what I say and you wouldn't have any freedom you 'd be like a slave to me."

"Ok, let's try a fight, I use my anger and then we'll see how it goes this time."

"Ok."

We started fighting and I saw how much more powerful she was with her anger once she nearly overpowered me but then I gave her one of my red lightnings and she flew back into the wall.

"You felt this overwhelming power that comes with the dark side? Are you still stuck on you Jedi ways? Or are you willing to take my offer?"

"I will follow you, Master, I could never imagine how strong I would be but now you showed me. Thank you."

"Very good my apprentice first I'll give you a present, you should know what I mean I already told you."

I went back to my bag and got out the two lightsabers for my new apprentice 'Yes, I got it, but it was a bit harder than I thought because I'm not that good in manipulating without the force' I went back to Barriss and told her she has to sacrifice her right arm so I could see if she was loyal enough to me to give her arm away. She didn't even hesitate she held her arm in my direction so I could cut him off.

"Very well, my apprentice you gave your arm to me without hesitating so I will not cut him off, you are ready to give your arm to learn the ways of the strong side of the force."

I gave her the lightsabers and she ignited them and wanted to fight with them against me,

"You want to fight with me with two lightsabers? You always just used one to fight how should you be abled to use two?"

"I trained with two because it was like I felt this day would be coming I am abled to fight with one  
and with two lightsabers."

"Ok, so let's start again."

We fought for a long time and Barriss started to get better with every minute of fighting.  
Then we stopped the fight and I decided to tech her how to change her eye colour because she has now golden ones and it would make the Jedi suspicious if they saw them. With that we ended the day and went into bed to be fit the next day for finding Dooku in 'Takatukaland'.

**Ok, guys I know it's a little bit weird and Barriss is turned a little bit too fast isn't she? I would like to hear your opinion about that!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7 enjoy

**Ok, people sorry if this is crap I wrote it 20 minutes before the next day so may you'll have to throw up :D I hope not but I will not be abled to change it but I'm just so tired right now I don't even know why I am writing, probably because I just got an idea what could happen or because I love writing this story and everything is much better to remember when you write it all on one day... anyway enjoy this chapter**

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I really couldn't believe the dark side was so strong I always thought it was just stronger because then you were abled to throw those force lightnings but it makes your attacks much more powerful and this beautiful colour in the eyes I like that golden-yellow so much more than my normal eye-colour. When Ahsoka gave me the lightsabers I've been really surprised, I always thought the black lightsabers were a myth  
(A/N I made legendary lightsabers out of it there are only five pieces in the universe Ahsoka and Barriss have four and Pre Viszla has the fifth but the hilts look like the normal lightsabers of both of them so it wouldn't be recognized)  
but now I hold two of them in my hands because it's my destiny to be Ahsoka's apprentice. With this thoughts in my dream I woke up a saw Ahsoka waking up at the same time,

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, my apprentice, you know you shouldn't call me that when we are back at the temple don't you?."

"Of course I do and you shouldn't call me apprentice back at the temple."

"Let me think about it, I will decide about that during the day."

"During the night I felt our bond improving, probably it's soon strong enough that we are abled to chat through it."

"I know, I did my work for it to let it grow and we are already abled to speak to each other."

'You are right, very well' I thought to her,

'Of course I am right, my apprentice' was her slightly arrogant answer but she was allowed to speak or think like that she was the dark side of the force.

"We should get up now we have to inform the Council that we start our search for Dooku now.",

"Yes, we should start looking for him I sense him very near but only very weak, he must try to hide his force presence but I can sense every force signature in the galaxy."

"I can't sense him but I'm sure I will learn it, because I have the best Master anybody could have and by the way was it true you sent Luminara away to die?"

"No, I just said it to bring you to the dark side and it looks like it worked."

"Yes it did and I'm happy about it but now we really have to go."

After I said that I went to the refresher.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I felt that Barriss was a little bit disconcerted and I decided to ask her what's up with her when she gets out of the refresher. I've been so proud of myself that I got Barriss turned I always thought nobody was farther away from the dark side than she was but it looked like she already had contact with it, otherwise it wouldn't have been so easy.

**20 minutes later**

She finally got out of the refresher,

"What is it?"

"What do you mean, Master?"

"What is it concerning you, I can feel your worries and I would like to know why."

"Oh, that... It is about a dream I had."

"What kind of dream?"

"It was about a fight between Dooku & Ventress and you & me. While you shot lightnings at Ventress Dooku saw his chance and cut off your left leg, I am worried about you..."

"That's very kind of you, my apprentice but I'm sure everything will go the way it has to go, if it's destined I lose a leg, then I will lose a leg. Everything that happens, happens because of the force and it has a reason."

"But you are the force, does that mean you want to lose a leg?"

"Oh Barriss, of course not there is another half of the force -the light side- and this is much stronger at the moment because of the number of Jedi, but we will get everything into its right way."

"Ok, I understand."

"I hope so and now let's go we have a mission to complete."

We went south into the direction of an abandoned warehouse and I felt Dooku's presence becoming stronger, that means he know we are here.

'He knows we are here' I thought to Barriss,

'How do you know that?' I got a question as answer, very good,

'Because he just stopped to hide his force signature and why should he do that if he doesn't want to be found?'

'A very good argument, Master, so are we going in now?'

'Yes we are, don't worry.'

We went into the warehouse and as we stood in the middle of the room, I felt Dooku's and Ventress' presence behind me I spun around,

"Dooku and his pet, what a surprise to meet you here", I said sarcastically,

"Who is whose pet here, you little brat?" Ventress hissed, while she started to attack me with her rough and untrained movements, her attacks were only led by hatred and anger without any system that made her weak.

"Well, I am not a pet I can very good take care of myself and I don't need Skywalker anymore, if that is what you mean." I said while we clashed our lightsabers together.

"Why shouldn't you need Skywalker? You are only his little Padawan, you can't even use the force like a Jedi-Knight can!"

"Yeah that's right I don't use the force like a Jedi-Knight, I use it much more powerful. What about testing it out?" I asked while I cut through both of her lightsabers and kicked her into the wall, she looked up at me, shocked, she had just lost a fight with a Jedi-Padawan, then I started to electrify Ventress with the blood red lightnings and Dooku was more surprised than Ventress was, but he didn't wait long and used the chance to cut off my left leg, I didn't scream because I knew it would happen like this.

"Barriss, get my lightsabers and get away from here." I yelled to her while I threw them to her,

"I can't leave you alone, Master"

"Yes, you can, ask the council for help I'll tell you where I am." Now she turned around and ran away.

**Is it getting more serious now? Do you like it? Is it exciting enough for you? What will happen in the next Chapter? Well, you might find it out in the next days!**

**Hope you had fun reading this chapter and even if not Thank you for reading**

**Now I'll go to bed and sleep a bit!**


	9. A new Chapter! Nr 8 )

**Ok, people this is Part 8 (or 9) of this story this is written the morning after Part 7 (or 8)... I slept 12 hours and now I'm sitting here and writing and well... it's written while just Chapter 3 is online :D**

**Enjoy**

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe it, my dream came true and Ahsoka lost a leg but much worse is, that she got captured by Dooku and she wants the help of the Jedi. But as much as I could sense she was abled to kill Ventress with her lightning so Dooku's assassins will not be a threat for us anymore, if there is an 'us' left. I ran to our quarters where we slept, packed our things into a bag, included Ahsoka's lightsabers and contacted the Temple that we need help.

"Hello? Who is there?" asked a female voice,

"It's Barriss Offee from Raxus."

"Oh, hello Barriss what's up?" I recognized it as Master Luminara's voice,

We found Count Dooku on Raxus in an old warehouse and we fought him and Ventress, but Dooku cut off Ahsoka's left leg and captured her, we need to find her and get her back!"

"Yes that's a really serious issue, but first we need you to come back to the temple, is your ship still there or do we have to send a new one?"

"I think it's still there, I'll go there now and come back to the Temple, Offee out."

I went to the place where Ahsoka and I landed, got into the ship and punched in the coordinates for Coruscant.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I got captured by Dooku, I expected it but I didn't thought it would really happen even when Barriss told me about her dream about this. Things happen how they are made to happen.

"What are you?" Dooku asked me

"What should I be? I am a Togruta I thought it's really easy to see?"

"That's not what I mean how can you make such red lightnings and why did the other girl call you Master?" he practically yelled at me,

"Why should I tell you? It wouldn't help me and you are not abled to handle that powerful force abilities!", he shocked me with his blue baby-lightnings and tried to make me speak,

"I can very sure handle that power, when a Jedi-Padawan can handle it I should be abled to do so 10 times better than that!" I laughed at that answer,

"You still think I am just a Padawan? And you think this force suppressing things can hold me here? You are a joke Dooku and so is your friend the chancellor!"

"How do you know about the chancellor? I'm sure he wouldn't tell anybody."

"Oh no he hasn't told me I just sensed it you know? The Jedi may be too silly to sense a Sith under their nose but I am surely not! And now it's time to give me a new leg Dooku!", I yelled while I broke the cell door without moving a finger,

"What the..., why should I give you a new leg? So you can attack me and lose it again? No, never!"

"You should think over this decision again Dooku." I said while I lifted him in the air with a force choke. I let him down just before he died on lack of air,

"When you kill me you will never get a new leg..." he coughed,

"Oh, but I am very sure I will I just have to think once and speak to Skywalker and tell him I am still on Raxus, then this planet will be flooded with clones, do you think that's worth it?"

"You would never do that because I would tell your Master what you have done!"

"I'm very sure about that but that's exactly what I want you to do!" in reality it was what I didn't want him to do but I tried to manipulate him and it looked like it worked,

"Why should you want me to tell him?"

"Why should I tell you that? I have secrets just like you have, for example that you are Skywalker's cousin."  
(A/N Well, that escalated quickly :D)  
"What? How do you know that? Nobody knows except me... and it looks like you too, but how?"

"Probably because you never guard your memories, so everybody can read them if they aren't too afraid of the overwhelming darkness in you."

"So, how can a Padawan withstand such a strong darkness?"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT SILLY OR ARE YOU JUST KIDDING ME?" I yelled, I could have snapped his neck just now but it was Skywalker's destiny to kill him,

"Well, it looks like I am really that silly, but I know you are not a normal Padawan!"

"I am not a Padawan in any way, I just let it look like that it is my disguise, I am the dark side of the force you jerk!"

"So if that's true where is you darkness? the only darkness I sense here is mine!"

Oh man Dooku was so dumb I lost all of my control, destroyed all my chains with the force and I opened my mind. Dooku was so overwhelmed by the strong waves of darkness that he fell to the ground, but I couldn't walk away because of my lost leg, so I decided to use a mind trick on him to give me a new leg.

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I felt the dark force waves of my master stronger than everybody else in the temple because of our bond but it just made me happier and I knew she was ok. Luckily nobody in the Temple was smart enough to recognize the force signature as Ahsoka's. I have been very sure even the chancellor was overwhelmed by such strong waves of darkness. I decided to chat a little bit with my master to know where she was

'Master, where are you?'

'Oh, my apprentice, hello I just won a 'fight' against Dooku with only one leg he is so weak, now I will make him give me a new leg!'

'Very good, but next time you shouldn't let all the darkness out we could it even feel in the Jedi-Temple but nobody found out it was you.'

'Are my lightsabers in my room?'

'Erm, yes of course they are I have put them under your bed, so the Jedi won't see them.'

'Very good Barriss, I am proud to have such a worthy apprentice, now I have to stay a week here and then I will contact Skywalker and tell him where I am.'

'By the way where are you?'

'I am still on Raxus, Dooku thought I would be as silly as the Jedi are and I couldn't sense where I am.

'Ok, I will now train a little bit, it will be hard to fight without anger again, but I am sure I will get it'

I went over to the training room to fight with _Master _Luminara, but then Skywalker stood there and looked furious...

**Hahahaha, what a cliffhanger I am so bad I should be the dark side :P**

**So I don't know why but this chapter took so long so I hope you enjoyed it and it is one of the last chapters, then this story will really begin in a sequel muhahahahaha have fun waiting :D**


	10. enjoy number 9

**Ok, here is the next chapter... enjoy it and please tell me how you liked it because I need to know if I should let this story end or if I should start a sequel later...**

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I stood there in the training room waiting for Barriss but then I sensed something... Like two people talking to each other through a bond. I recognized one of the persons as Barriss, but the other person was unknown for me but it was the darkest thing I have ever felt. Barriss was chatting with a Sith Lord, wasn't she? Then the contact between both broke and I felt her coming towards the training room, when she came in I looked furious to her,

"I could sense your chat with a really dark person, the person felt like the wave that came through here earlier the day, what do you have to say to that?" I asked her,

**Barriss p.o.v.**

I have been really surprised when Skywalker spoke to me because of that chat, I thought he couldn't sense that but then when I thought about it I knew I haven't veiled our chat. I was so angry at me but now I had to answer Skywalker's question,

"I chatted with Ahsoka, _Master _Skywalker."

"What? Why was the presence so dark then?"

"I don't know probably because she is held by Dooku and Sidious?" I asked back sarcastically,

"Well, that is of course a good argument, but I will look at you. Anyway, how can you chat with Ahsoka? Isn't that a Master-Padawan thing?"

"No, it is not you know we are friends and very good friends can have a bond like Master and Padawan, too!"

"Is that so? Well, then I will not bother you anymore and now let's start the training."

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

After I used the mind trick on Dooku he was so friendly to me I just couldn't understand why (:P), he pushed me up in the air with the force and got me to the medical wing. He told the medical droid to give me a mechanical leg, that looked like a real one, so people who didn't knew wouldn't see it.

"How long will it take until I have my new leg?"

"It will take 2 hours, then you will have to rest for 4 hours and then you can learn walking with it, that normally takes a few days."

"Very good."

After the small talk with the medical droid I decided to give Barriss a mission to prove her loyalty once more.

'Apprentice?', I thought over to her,

'Yes, Master?'

'I have a 'mission' for you to prove your loyalty once more until I am back at the Temple'

'What do I have to do?'

'I want you to kill Your former master Luminara.'

'As you wish, but how shall I kill her? There are cameras everywhere?'

'You use the dark side, use it to your advantage, I am sure you will not disappoint me, and if you do I may be forced to kill you!'

'Ok, Master I will do my best.'

Wow, she didn't even thought about it she just said she would do it. I wanted her to learn some force abilities on her own, I hope she is abled to shut the cameras off.

**Barriss p.o.v. (6 days later)**

I have been a little bit of surprised when Ahsoka told me to kill Luminara but I had to prove my loyalty to her and that was totally worth it. I just had to find out how I can deactivate security cameras and I tried it with the one that was out of my room. I pressed it between my fingers and the camera crushed. Then I started to go and look for Luminara and found her walking a floor into the direction of the Council Chambers. I decided to wait there until she comes out and wanted to surprise her but then I thought it would be better to speak with her first. I destroyed every camera in the temple with one finger movement. Then after 15 minutes of waiting Luminara walked along the floor in my direction I walked toward her,

"Hello, _Master_ may I have a word?"

"Oh, hello Barriss, of course what is it?"

"I got a mission and I'm here to complete it."

"So what does that mean to me now?"

"That means my new master ordered me to kill you."

"What? Why new master?"

"Well, I found out about the power of the dark side and because you are not willing to teach it I had to get a new teacher and I'm sure Ahsoka will do a much better job than you would ever be abled to do."

"What Ahsoka? Why is she your new master? She isn't even as old as you are."

"I know but that not important and now enough of jabbering, it's time to die!", I said while I ignited my lightsaber and stabbed it through her chest. She wanted to scream but I forced her mouth shut and let her lie on the ground, running back to my quarters fast, so nobody would suspect I did that.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I smiled when I felt Luminara's force presence die and chatted with Barriss,

'Well done my apprentice I knew you would get it.'

'Thank you, Master, when will you tell Skywalker where you are so he can get you away from there?'

'I could get away from here all the time but you are right it would make the Jedi suspicious when I get away from Dooku without any lightsabers or something'

'Yes, it could get a threat, so will you get back here today?'

'I think so, I will now tell Skywalker where I am.'

Barriss is really loyal she really killed her former master because I wanted it that way.

'_Master_?'

'Snips, you are still alive I am so happy to hear you, where are you I will get you away from there!'

'Chill down I am still on Raxus and waiting for somebody to pick me up here."

'Ok, Snips I'm on the way to you, I will get you out of there.'

**Ok, people hope you enjoyed reading I think I will get up 2 or 3 more chapters until we get to Order 66, then there will be a sequel only for you if you like it ;-)**

**Now I will stop writing for a week or something those chapters I wrote yesterday and today are enough for a week of everyday one update.**

**Boring?**


	11. And here's Number 10 and I'm on vacation

**Oh, this is Part 10 of my story (without Prolog) and things start to become serious by now, I mean really serious, probably this is the last chapter I need you to know I always write this before I start with the story so I don't know myself what exactly happens by now **

**Enjoy it!**

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I have been really surprised how calm Ahsoka was when I chatted with her, I thought she would be really happy or full of pain because Dooku tortured her but it felt like she lived like a princess there. I didn't let it bother me too much I ran to the Council Chambers and told them I knew where Ahsoka was.

"And where is Padawan Tano?" asked Windu like always with his skeptical tone,

"She is on Raxus and waits for somebody who picks her up there." I answered,

"But Raxus is a separatist planet we can't just land there and get her." Obi-Wan's voice came through,

"Then maybe two Jedi are going there alone and get her back?"

"What a good idea and who do you suppose will it be? We just lost Master Luminara Unduli to an unknown assassin and the funeral is tomorrow."

"I know, then Obi-Wan and I are back before the funeral."

"Anakin, you don't even know if I have time for that."

"Time you have Obi-Wan another Jedi to your mission send we will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Dismissed you are, head off to Raxus you will now."

With that words Obi-Wan and I left the Council Chambers and headed to the hangar after we packed our things. We gave in the coordinates of Raxus and waited until our arrival, I couldn't wait to see my Snips again.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

Now I sat here and waited for Skywalker and Kenobi to pick me up, but I knew I had to stop mind tricking Dooku before they get here it would make them a little bit of suspicious when he would just let me go.

'_Master_, when will you arrive?'

'We are there in 20 minutes.'

'Ok, I will be waiting for you, I mean do I have a choice?'

'Really funny Snips!'

Ok he would be there in 20 minutes so I stopped mind tricking Dooku and looked what he would to me now. Instantly when I stopped he yelled at me like before it was really funny what you can do with the force.

**25 minutes later (they have to find Ahsoka first you know)**

**Anakin p.o.v.**

We got into an abandoned warehouse and could see Dooku staying in front of Ahsoka, yelling at her and punching her, what she did to him that he gave her a new leg. She just laughed and said he was just too silly to control himself, after that comment he punched her so hard in the face that she fell 'asleep' instantly. After that Dooku turned around and greeted us,

"Ah, Kenobi and Skywalker are here to rescue their 'pet', that pet that killed my assassin with force lightnings",

"Force lightnings? You are just trying to confuse us!"

"If you say so, who knows maybe you are right? But you will not get her away from here!" Dooku yelled at us and with his last words an army of clankers walked into the warehouse, they were so much we were unable to get them all. I got hit into the shoulder by one of them and broke down onto the floor because of the pain, Obi-Wan followed short behind, but then something unbelievable happened. Ahsoka must have woken up, broke loose from the chains that held her to the wall and crushed all the clankers with only one movement into little pieces of scrap. I wasn't exactly sure if that was really what happened, because my vision was flurry, I just saw Ahsoka taking mine and Obi-Wan's lightsabers and starting to fight before I fell unconscious.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe what just happened, my former master was really not good enough to dodge some lasers or block them with his lightsabers. After I took his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers I started to fight with Dooku, when I was sure both Skywalker and Kenobi weren't awake I shocked the Count with lightning until he was 'asleep'. Then I took all the three to the ship, Dooku into a room which I closed from outside, I wanted to make it a secret that he was on the ship so I could take him to Palpatine to see what he would say to that. Then I took Skywalker and Kenobi to the medical room and inspected their wounds, Anakin had a shot into his left shoulder, the same for Obi-Wan. I bandaged them and gave in the coordinates to get to Coruscant, then I went to Dooku and saw how he just awoke, he glared at me and wanted to attack me but I held him down with the force. I made him forget all he had seen since he cut off my leg and I hid his force presence so no one would notice him on Coruscant

**Back on Coruscant**

We were back at Coruscant and Skywalker and Kenobi went to the medical wing to let themselves check by the medical droids and I decided to go to the 'chancellor' with Dooku, who had a hood over so nobody would recognize him. When I arrived at the Chancellor's office I knocked on the door and entered,

"Oh, the Padawan of Master Skywalker, what can I do for you?"

"This is what you can do for me, take your apprentice-crap back and kill him or something that way I don't want to see him anymore."

"What? Apprentice? What do you want to tell me?

"You know exactly what I want Sidious!"

"Isn't Sidious the Sith Lord you Jedi are looking for?"

"Yes and I found you, you don't have to make yourself dumb and now get your apprentice and do with him whatever you want." I said while I walked out. I felt his anger but he knew as good as I did that he couldn't use the force in there, otherwise he would be detected and his plan wouldn't work. 'His plan will not work as he wants it anyways but that's not important, yet.' I went to Barriss' quarters to speak with her about the details of the plan.

**Okay, this wasn't the last Chapter but maybe the next is? We will see I really don't know it yet!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	12. Chapter 11 and I'm back )

**Ok, people after one week of uploading stories I wrote while I've been really... let's say finished off (:P) I decided to write a new one let's see what happens today ;)**

**Enjoy and... oh I saw how many views I had and I don't know from where they come and if you people like that. I really hate to beg for something like reviews... it's the same it is on YouTube "Please like this video!", you know what I mean, don't you? But I really need some ideas for what could happen in the sequel so please let a few ideas in the Reviews... Thank you!**

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I spoke with Barriss about the plans what we will do as next step and I decided to get two apprentices for ourselves, but we didn't really know from where we should get them but then I had an idea. We would get the younglings from the Jedi Order, I exactly knew what would happen in the future I could see it like it was a TV-Show. I started to work the plan out and decided to do the biggest step when Anakin would be on Mustafar.

**Palpatine p.o.v.**

I couldn't understand from where this little Padawan could know who I am and why she didn't told the Council about me, probably because they wouldn't trust her but it still didn't make any sense. And she got Dooku but he didn't know anything about what happened it looked like his memories were wiped out. But this will not hold me off my plan to get Anakin as my apprentice. I will let Dooku make his planned role in the attack of Coruscant.

**(Little time jump) Attack on Coruscant Anakin p.o.v.**

I couldn't understand how they got to this system without being noticed by an outpost or something but that wasn't a bit of interesting now we had to get them away from here, so Obi-Wan and I got into the biggest ship and went to kill Dooku and Grevious. As we were there we saw him holding a lightsaber to Shaak Ti's back and signaling to stab her but I force pushed him into the wall and we started to fight. Because he lost like he always did he ran away like he always did.  
(A/N If you wonder why I never describe fights more exactly.. it is because I can't describe such things...)  
We walked on to the bridge of the ship to see where the Chancellor was,  
(A/N I think you all know what happened in Episode III so I just decided to write it without nearer explanations, because this will happen a bit like the real thing does. Every similarity is happenstance and I don't know why it is :D)  
as we found the Chancellor sitting on a chair but he couldn't really move. Then Dooku came in and pulled something from the wall over Obi-Wan and Shaak Ti and they were knocked out instantly, so I had to fight Dooku alone but I was really sure I could get it. I wanted revenge for my arm and I should get it. After the fight with Dooku when the Chancellor provoked me to kill him and I did it I felt more free and I liked to kill him. Then I freed the Chancellor and made him help up Obi-Wan who was awake again and I carried Shaak Ti out of the ship together with the other two.

**Oh my god another time and room jump to Mustafar  
(I am sorry people I don't know what I should write between there)**

After Chancellor Palpatine showed me how powerful he was I've been only afraid of him and I didn't really want to turn but I had to do so to not be killed. I went to Mustafar even when Palpatine said I should first kill the Jedi, but I didn't want to yet. I felt my mental resistance against the dark side getting less strong and I didn't really wanted to fall. I got to Mustafar and killed all the separatist leaders and saw Padmé's ship approaching, I ran there to speak with her,

"Hello Padmé, how are you?"

"I'm fine Anakin but Obi-Wan told me terrible things about you..."

"What did he told you my angel?"

"He told me that you fell to the dark side!"

"I know he told you that and I did like I have so Chancellor Palpatine wouldn't kill me, because he is just too powerful for me."

"Anakin, I don't believe you!", Obi-Wan's voice came from the ship,

"Padmé, why did you bring him here?"

"I didn't know he was there, he must have gotten in there while I made myself ready to flight."

"Well, that wasn't really friendly of him..."

"Anakin, stop manipulating Padmé!" Obi-Wan threw in again,

"I'm not manipulating her, I'm speaking with her what happened!"

"But you killed so many people who could have been thrown into prison."

"I know but Palpatine wouldn't have wanted it and as I said I'm really afraid of him."

"Stop lying Anakin I will stop your madness." Obi-Wan said while he activated his lightsaber and ran towards me.

"I don't want to fight you Obi-Wan but if you want to I will have to I will not die that easily just because you are silly.", I told him as I blocked his first strike,

"Oh, Anakin I am not the one who is silly here!", Obi-Wan said as the fight went on.

We fought until we arrived in the control room of the base where I killed the separatists leaders before. While I threw Obi-Wan back against the wall I felt something I felt before. It was such a strong darkness I have only felt once and that was on Mortis, because I felt it so strong my lightsaber fell out of my hand and I fell to my knees. The darkness I felt was so familiar,

"Obi-Wan, do you sense that?"

"Of course I do, Vader how couldn't I? Why are you sitting there you should be happy about such a dark presence since you are a Sith."

"First I am not a Sith and second you should feel as good as I do that this presence is very familiar...wait, there are two but the second is much less strong!"

"But that can't be, it feels like Ahsoka, but how, and why?"

Then everything she made me forget flooded my memories again, but I decided to tell him later, if he would let me.

"I will tell you later, but first we will go to the temple."

When I said this I felt Jedi dyeing and Obi-Wan and I ran to Padmé's ship and headed off for Coruscant and on the way there we saw a ship that belonged to Senator Organa.

**Ok people please tell me how you liked this chapter and if you don't want to make a Review which I would understand because I begged for then please write me a PM Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.**


	13. The last Chapter (Sequel in work)

**Hello everyone I'm back with the last Chapter I really hope you will like it and I am planning to write my Sequel in this year :P No I think it will come up when I get my ideas and you give me some. I don't have any idea what will happen so please give some review ;)**

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

I went to Barriss' quarters to get her to start our plan, while I was on my way I saw some Jedi running around like they were chased by something. I got to her door and opened it and saw her asleep in the middle of the day. I had to laugh so hard that she woke up from it, jumped up and readied her lightsabers because she thought she was attacked but sighed in relief as she saw me,

"Oh, good morning master you scared me to death!", she exclaimed breathing heavily,

"But I see you are alive so I don't have to bring on our plan alone.", I answered her with a smile.

With that we both left her chambers because she exactly knew what I meant, so we went to the Temple hall, where the only entrance was and I told Barriss over our bond to stay there so nobody would get out of here unless he would kill us but I was sure this wasn't going to happen. I knew Sidious would call out the Order 66 in exactly 10 minutes, then we would have to be finished with the Jedi and had to get out of here to get away because we wouldn't stand a chance against half a million clone troopers. I mean the dark side was strong but not that strong I couldn't kill so many clones at once, but when we got away they wouldn't be abled to find us.

'Ok, master I am in position', Barriss talked through the force to me and that was my sign to open my mental shields and let the darkness flood the temple and Barriss did the same. The Jedi in the room gasped and some Padawan fell unconscious by the overwhelming dark wave, then I ignited my black lightsabers and killed the out knocked Padawans first so they won't be a threat anymore. The Jedi looked at me with shock written in their faces, they couldn't believe I could do this to them. The remaining Jedi-Knights ignited their lightsabers and started to attack me, I smiled as I counted them. There were never so many lightsabers drawn and pointed in my direction like now, that were 30 pieces and I really wanted to fight them all at once but even with my powers it would be impossible so I asked Barriss for help over the force,

'I could need some help over here!'

'I'm on my way master.', she answered as she jumped behind Shaak Ti, who got back to the Temple after being freed by Skywalker and Kenobi, and stabbed her from the back and made her fall dead to the floor. The Jedi all turned around to see what just happened and couldn't believe, Barriss was attacking them too. I used the moment of distraction and force choked 3 Jedi at once and let them fall dead to the ground. We started our lightsaber combat against them and slaughtered them with ease because they were still shocked and not using their anger. After fighting 5 minutes all the Jedi were dead, we took all their lightsabers and put them into a bag, then we headed to the Council Chambers.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

I have been so shocked when I felt that dark presence and recognized it s Ahsoka's and the weaker one as Barriss'. They were in the Jedi-Temple and slaughtering all the Jedi. As we docked on at Senator Organa's ship we found out that Master Yoda had survived Order 66 as well and we were a bit of happy with it. We carried Padmé to the medical wing so she could give birth to her/our children, she named the boy 'Luke and the girl 'Leia'. After two happy hours because of the children Obi-Wan, Yoda and I decided to go to the Temple to find out what really happened there.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

We went up to the Council Chambers, opened the doors and walked in, we saw eight younglings hiding behind the seats of the Council Members. They came out and asked us what happened,

'Could you please hold them where they are?', I asked my apprentice and she did as I said and they were in a row staying in front of me. I placed two fingers on each of their foreheads and they fell to the ground instantly, after two minutes they woke up again and they all had those sick yellow eyes Barriss loved so much.

"Come with us we have to get out of here now.", I commanded and we went to the hangar of the Temple and took a ship that was big enough for us and flew off to a planet in the unknown regions, where we would stay to train and wait for our time to strike and take over the galaxy. I punched in the coordinates and the stars started to become stripes. We should be at our destination in 4 days of traveling, in that time we would train and pick out two of the younglings to serve us as our spies.

**Anakin p.o.v.**

We arrived at the temple and were surprised not to see Ahsoka or Barriss but we had to fight hard with the clones. After we cleaned our way to the Temple I wanted to see what happened here exactly, I saw Ahsoka and Barriss walk into the great Temple hall and standing at good points so the Jedi could not escape. I saw Ahsoka murdering the unconscious Padawans and the whole rest of the fight. When I saw them walking up to the Council Chambers where the Younglings were supposed to be my heart stopped I thought they would kill them in cold blood after Barriss held them with the force so they couldn't escape. After spelling the Younglings they went out and headed off for an unknown planet and I was sure I would never find them.

We went back to Organa's ship and I told them all my idea of hiding on Tatooine, but Yoda wanted to face Sidious and end his ruling over the Empire so he went to his place and wanted to fight him. Obi-Wan liked the idea so he, Padmé, the kids and me went to Tatooine where we were supposed to hide for a long time.

**Ahsoka p.o.v.**

We were flying towards our new 'home' and Barriss and I decided to pick our two spies out of the younglings, so we let them fight all against each other, but without lightsabers, only with hands and their force powers which were increased by just turning them to the dark side. They were much stronger now. The two which would win would become mine and Barriss' spies. They fought for nearly 15 minutes, before only two of them were left standing. One was a girl and one was a boy, both human and they would have the honor to kill the other younglings each of them three.

"Now you two will get one of the Jedi-lightsabers we took with us from the Jedi-Temple and you can pick out three of your friends to kill them.", Barriss and me said at the same time, it sounded a bit of creepy.

"As you wish masters.", they said as they got a lightsaber each. They stroke their three chosen victims down and they were taken into an escape pod and shot off the ship.

**Arrived at destination planet**

"We have to find something like a house where we can hide that ship too."

"I think I already found it, master.", Barriss yelled from 100 meters away and pointed to a cave.

"That looks really good, it looks like we found our new home, now we just have to train for the next stage of the plan. This will take 10 years and we will acquire new skills during that time."

We went into the cave and made it look nearly invisible from outside if anybody would get there, he wouldn't see it if he wouldn't look for exactly that. The planet was like a jungle planet, they would not need to take off the planet to get to eat or things like that.

**Ok people this was 'The Revenge of the Son' with this it ends and I am pretty sure the sequel will come along in time and you will be happy about it but I would love to get some ideas from you what I could write there because I really don't know yet what to write and I would like to know if you liked it and what I could do better!**

**Thanks for reading who did it to here and be curious about the sequel things will start to get hot there. I know I wrote that before in Chapters and they were really like crap I think but you didn't stop reading and I'm really grateful for that.**

**So this is good night now, or at least what is left of it it's 1.35 in the morning right now in Germany while I wrote this sentence. I will go to sleep now and let you alone with thinking what could happen now in the sequel.**


End file.
